if they were normal
by puckabrina127
Summary: puck and sabrina have openly admitted to liking each other. everyone else is as they are in the book. moth still tries to kill sabrina, and puck saves her. also i would like to dedicate the title to my best friend Sabrina, who wrote an "if they were normal" story before me. she deserves credit. thank you bri
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the hospital waiting room, I felt something that I never thought that I would feel, I felt guilt. I felt like I would be dragged to the depths of the Earth. The constant reminder on my hand, a deep gash that I had gotten from the fight. Puck had come to my rescue when Toby, the school bully had tried to pick a fight with me. I could have taken him on, but I guess that puck didn't think so. Puck lunged at Toby and Toby took out a knife and stabbed him. I then took a turn lunging at Toby and he made a gash to my hand. I am going to be fine, but puck needs to be taken back to his family because he might die.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the nurse told us that we could see puck, I got up and ran. My feet seemed to know where to go before my head did. I didn't even know what I was going to say. Would I say: " thank you for stepping in when you did." Or "you are so stupid, why did you do that?" no, I would yell at the top of my lungs and say "you idiot, you could have died, you knew I could take care of myself yet you still tried to save me. Just because you like me, doesn't mean you get to die for me!"

When I reached puck's room, I was amazed to see how many vases of flowers were in the room. To top that, they were all from girls. There it was again, that feeling, love, but not the love for your boyfriend or school crush, oh no, real love. Puck was awake and when he saw me, he mad it clear that he would live. I knew better. He was all bandaged up on his stomach, and his hand was bloody as well. I said my piece, the left. I couldn't face him, not while he was in the hospital because of me.

...


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the house, Granny made dinner, but for the first time, she asked Daphne and I to help her.

"We have to find a way to help Puck. If hey does not have help, he will die. Please go and see if you can find his family."

"Okay Granny. But where do we even start?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we know that he was born in Brooklyn. So maybe you should start there." Granny responded.

When we got back to the dinner table, we all tried to act like we weren't hiding anything. Granny didn't want Mr. Canis to know about us trying to find Puck's family. I knew that Daphne was itching to get out of this room and go try to find something in one of our ancestor's journals. Later that night, Granny, Daphne and I all gathered in my room and looked for a reference to Puck's family.

We found them in the journal of Wilhelm Grimm. Who wrote that just before the went down, Puck's family and a few others left the town. We had to get to them before it was too late, before Puck died. We woke up the next morning, we could smell the delicious smell of homemade pancakes. Unfortunately, when we got downstairs, the pancakes were a weird purplish color. Daphne gobbled them up then took mine, she saw that I didn't want to eat them. Granny announced that we would be going to break Puck out of the hospital and take him to Farie, New York so that he could see his family.

"When Puck sees us in the room, he may get a little suspicious, so I need you two to tell him what is happening. When he knows, he may get a little skeptical, and say he doesn't want to go. We must force him. Although, maybe we can get his parents to come here. The hospital could take care of him."

"Granny, you need to take it slow, first we have to find out where in Farie his parents live. Then we can worry about all that stuff, ok?" I said. Though I wasn't sure that I wanted to meet his parents. Ever since Daphne and my parents went missing, we have been a little hesitant to anybody else's.

We took some of the journals to the hospital with us so that we could read them if we couldn't get into the room right away. When we got there, Mr. Canis was already there, with a look on his face that made me very uneasy. I couldn't help but feel like he knew.


End file.
